


Reprise

by lost_spook



Series: Happy Endings, Hasty Exits [5]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo Grant: "I want to stay on earth and marry Sergeant Benton!" (And now I'm extending a bad joke.  Take me out and shoot me...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise

The Brigadier folded his arms and surveyed the prone forms of their colleagues with resignation.

“I’m sorry, sir,” said Jo.

He merely raised an eyebrow. “If you’re going to make a habit of this, I’d like written warning next time – or at least you could call for the MO _before_ you make your announcement.”

“Next time?” she echoed, alarmed. “I don’t think -. I mean, sir -.”

He removed flowers from a nearby vase. “Hold those, will you?”

“Sir?” Jo stared.

He poured the water over the other three, replaced the flowers and exited with a shake of his head.


End file.
